


A forgotten jacket

by orphan_account



Category: Block B
Genre: Cute, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28269507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Proofreading is not my fortekinda like this one so imma post it
Relationships: Lee Taeil/Pyo Jihoon | P.O





	A forgotten jacket

After school was the best time of the day for Taeil, it was when he could walk home with Jihoon, just them. Jihoon always stayed a bit longer to help the teacher, so Taeil thought that it was the perfect opportunity to stay for him. He always waited outside the classroom, staring out the window at all the other students leaving, first in a clump and then one by one. It was always dark as they left but neither of them cared. they had each other so the lonely night wasn’t so lonely.

As the streetlights turned on the door behind Taeil opened “You’re still here?” Jihoon asked, Taeil turned around “Yeah” he said with a soft smile. Jihoon smiled back “I shouldn’t complain, it’s fun walking with you” Jihoon said as they both started to walk out. 

As they reached the door Jihoon hopped up a thought he had forgotten had turned up again “Oh wait here I forgot my jacket” he said as he hurried away. Taeil stood still for a moment before he realized Jihoon didn’t even come to school with a jacket this morning, and so he hurried after Jihoon back to the classroom they just left.

“Hey Jihoon'' Taeil said as he opened the door, Jihoon was looking all around the classroom “Yeah Taeil?” he said as he continued to look for his jacket. Taeil sat himself on a table breathing in deep breath after running to the classroom, “You didn’t have a jacket with you this morning” he said. Jihoon stood up straight “Wow I can’t belive I’m this stupid” he said, walking over to Taeil. 

Taeil was looking out the window being in his own little world until he turned back to face Jihoon right in front of him, their noses touching. Jihoon was staring intensely into Taeil’s eyes, “Uuh umm hi...” Taeil said with uncertainness in his voice, with his cheeks and ears flushing pinkish red. Jihoon smiled brightly at Taeil, “You look beautiful in this sort of light, another reason I like walking home with you” he said putting his hands on the table trying to keep stable as he hunched down. Taeil didn’t answer, he froze up from Jihoon being this close, and Jihoon didn’t move. It only felt like he was coming closer.

Being like this for a few more seconds “Is it okay if I kiss you?” Jihoon said, Taeil wanted it so badly. But he didn’t think this through and instead of answering yes or now he nodded, bumping into Jihoon. “Aargh!” Jihoon said as he moved backwards in pain “Fuck! Sorry Jihoon are you okay?” Taeil said moving closer to hold Jihoon. Jihoon held his nose “I’m fine, but if you really didn’t want to kiss you didn’t need to hit me” he answered. Taeil’s flushed in red “I didn’t mean to, I wanted to kiss but I forgot to uh” Taeil said taking a break “to speak and so I nodded instead and so I hit you.” he then added. Jihoon let out a laugh “It’s fine, maybe we can do it another day” he said, taking Taeil’s hand. Taeil smiled “Yeah” he said, holding Jihoon’s hand tightly.

Jihoon looked out the window “Hey look at that bird!” he said pointing out the window, Taeil looked after not knowing what to expect. Jihoon took his pointing hand and took Taeil’s face, kissing him fast but softly on the lips. This was definitely not what Taeil was expecting but he isn’t disappointed “Fuck you” Taeil said with a joyful voice as he smiled. Jihoon smiled back “And thank you” he responded, Taeil still held his hand but he pushed him with the other lightly “Thanks” he said. 

They both walked once again down the corridor, holding hands and smiling.

**Author's Note:**

> Proofreading is not my forte
> 
> kinda like this one so imma post it


End file.
